Artemis
by November Rain 19
Summary: For El Juno's FairyTale Contest. Based off of a Greek myth. Hikari/Miyako.


Author's Notes: I'm not really sure if this counts or not, since it's based off of mythology and not a fairy tale.... Regardless, I had a fun time writing it. This story is set in Ancient Greece. Scenes with Hikari in them are from her POV and in the first person. 

Here's the myth (for those of you who are not up on Greek Mythology,) or at least what I am going by. Artemis was the virgin goddess of the hunt; one of the Olympians. Her brother Apollo, noticing that she was spending a great deal of time hunting with the giant Orion, decided to put an end to the relationship. So he challenged Artemis to prove her skill at archery by shooting at an object floating far out at sea. Her shot was perfect. The target turned out to be the head of Orion. 

Warning: Contains shoujo-ai (in other words, a girl in love with another girl). If you don't like it, then don't read.   
  
  
  


Artemis   
by Melissa 

  
  
  


I believe, if you're lucky in life, you will find something that you are good at doing. For some people, it is art. They can pick up a brush and create images that almost appear to have been plucked out of real life. Others, can pick up a pen and compose works that bring tears to your eyes. Sadly though, I have never been one for either writing or painting. My passion has always been the hunt. There's just something about the challenge it represents. 

I picked up a bow when I was 5 years old and have been shooting ever since. Now I am in my 18th year and am loving it more with each passing day. 

Don't misunderstand me, I am not a sport hunter. I kill only for food and only when it is absolutely necessary. Otherwise I spend my time shooting only targets. 

I know being a hunter it is not a typical for a girl. I'm not a typical girl though. I was never into dresses, or jewelry, or makeup. So what if I'm not like the others? Anyone who doesn't like it can ride the river Styx and rot in the underworld for all I care. 

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone calling my name. 

"Yes, Taichi. What is it?" 

He poked his head through the open doorway. "There you are. I've been calling for you." 

"And with your incredible investigative powers, you have discovered me to be in my room, where I have been all day." I do so enjoy picking on him. 

He looked puzzled for a moment and then shook his head. "Mother and Father want you to go out and get some game for supper." 

I rolled my eyes. "And do our parents have any special requests?" 

"No. Whatever you get though, make sure it is a great amount. We're having company tonight." 

"They're wish is my command, dear brother," I replied sarcastically with a mock bow. 

Tai nodded in approval and left, never picking up on my not being serious. 

That's the problem with being good at something. People either want you to stop doing it or they want you to do it all the time. Obviously, I had problems with the latter. 

I strung my bow, collected my arrows, and then left the house. It was approaching dusk, which was my preferred time to hunt. I took off for the edge of the woods, which was only several hundred yards from my home. 

As I drew closer, my eyes adjusted to the dimming light and I spotted my target. Some deer had made their way out of the forest and were grazing in the field. I decided on a large doe, who was off a ways from the others. 

I was stealthy in my approach, mostly concealed by the tall grass. When ever the wind would change, I would stay low so they would not detect my scent. 

I stopped at the limit of the range of my bow. Might as well make it a little difficult for myself. Withdrawing an arrow from my quiver I notched it on the string. I pulled it back until I thought the shaft might snap. The doe shifted slightly, presenting me with a clear shot of her heart. I let my arrow fly. 

I heard the animal squeal as my arrow hit home. The other animals ran off leaving me alone in the field. 

Or so I thought. 

I stood up from my hiding place and began my walk to where my prey had fallen. As I approached, I noticed something odd. 

Mine was not the only arrow sticking out of the side of the animal. My arrow had a white shaft with pink feathers. This other arrow had a black shaft with dark purple feathers. I didn't get to contemplate it much further as I heard the sound of movement nearby. I thank the Gods nearly everyday for my keen senses. 

In a lightning fast move I withdrew another arrow, placed it my bow and drew it back. I turned and aimed it towards the sound. 

A figure was moving towards me from in-between the trees at the edge of the woods. 

"Announce yourself!" I called out. 

The figure stepped out from their cover. My eyes went wide in shock. 

Before me stood a girl of my age. She was tall, lithe, and had hair the color of lavender tied back behind her head. She wore a simple white tunic, just as I did. Her sash was the same color of the feathers of her arrow, just as my sash was the color of my arrow feathers. In her hand she held a bow the color of obsidian. 

She was beautiful. 

Her lips quirked into a small smile. "I assure you that I will not hurt you." 

It was at that moment I realized I still had my weapon trained on her. I hastily lowered my bow and slowly released the tension on the string. 

"My a-apologies...," I stuttered slightly. 

"No need. I would do the same thing had I been in your position." 

I stared at the ground, embarrassed. Partly due to the fact I could have killed her. And that I was unnaturally fascinated by her. She must have noticed my discomfort so she continued. 

"My name is Miyako." 

"I'm Hikari," I mumbled. 

"It's nice to meet you Hikari. It's also nice to meet a fellow hunter who is not a male." 

I smiled slightly and lifted my gaze. "It also appears that we have the same taste in prey." I gestured to the fallen deer. 

Our arrows had almost hit the exact same spot. They were only an extremely small distance apart. 

"Indeed," she concurred. 

Before I knew what was happening, my mouth began working independently of my mind. "Would you like to join me for supper?" I practically blurted it out. 

She arched a thin eyebrow. "Supper?" 

"Yeah...well, my family sent me out to hunt because we're having company...and that way we could share the kill...and I know we just met...and if you don't want to I understand......," I trailed off as I realized I was rambling. 

She laughed. It was soft and light and music to my ears. 

"I would like to join you actually. I pride myself on being able to read people and you are a person I would most definitely like to know better," she said with sincerity in her voice. 

I was glad the sun had gone down because she could not see me blush. She went over to the kill and knelt down. 

"Shall we?" 

I nodded as I went over to help her.   


The evening seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye. Nobody seemed to notice that there was one extra person at my residence. As long as there was game and wine, they didn't really care much about anything. 

I spent the whole time in her company. We laughed, joked and talked the night away. She left in the early morning hours and it nearly shattered my heart to see her go. We had promised to see each other again soon. It was at that moment that I realized we weren't the only archers that had been out that night. 

Cupid was also. And I was his prey. 

* * *

Later that month...

Taichi stood outside the door of the house, his eyes transfixed on something in the distance. Yamato approached him from the side. 

"You seemed troubled Taichi." 

"Good day Yamato. I did not hear you approach." 

"I am not surprised. You are here physically, but mentally you are anywhere but. Do tell me what is on your mind, dear friend." 

"Look out in the field and tell me what you see." 

Yamato raised his hand to shield the sun from his eyes. He gazed out and scanned the area. 

"I see your sister....and someone else. Though I am unsure of their identity." 

"Her name is Miyako Inoue. She and my sister have been spending nearly every waking moment together since they met almost a month ago," Taichi said with a frown. 

Yamato studied his friend's face. "And you disapprove?" 

Taichi's eyes narrowed. 

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" 

"She acts the way towards her the same way Sora acts towards me." 

"Oh," Yamato said, starting to understand. "I also have a feeling that the bad blood between your families also has something to do with it." 

"Yes, that it would." 

"And what are you planning on doing about this?" 

Taichi continued to look out at the field. "That will be revealed all in good time my friend. All in good time." 

* * *

"Your turn," I said as I retrieved my arrow from the trunk of the tree. 

She smiled, one that made me melt inside. She withdrew an arrow and got ready to take her shot. 

We had been target practicing for most of the morning, all the while under the watchful gaze of my brother. I noticed he had been paying more attention to me since I had been keeping company with Miyako. There was something in his gaze towards her that frightened me slightly. I had managed to push it to the back of my mind though. 

"Call your target." Her voice brought me back to reality. 

I reached down and picked up a small flower. It was no bigger than a coin. I nimbly climbed the tree and placed the blossom out on the tip of a branch. I jumped down and walked over to her. 

"There you are," I said, taking up position behind her. 

She drew the arrow back and took aim. The arrow was let loose, and it plucked the flower from the branch and landed a bit away. 

I watched her as she went to retrieve her arrow. Perhaps my eyes lingered a bit too long, but I had stopped caring about my actions. I was in love with Miyako. At first it kind of scared me, the belief I actually felt this way about someone of the same sex. It does not concern me anymore though. Love is blind, after all. It's a shame the rest of the world isn't also. 

She picked up her arrow and returned to where I was. She held it up triumphantly, the flower neatly skewered by the tip. 

I smirked. "Claim your prize then." 

She stepped forward and captured me in an embrace. Before I could react, she claimed my mouth with her own. 

It felt as if Zeus himself had struck me with a thunder bolt. Energy coursed through my veins, over every inch of my body. 

She broke the kiss but did not let go of me. It was a good thing because I do not believe that I could have supported myself after that. 

"Gods...," I whispered. 

She chuckled. "You did say I could claim my prize." 

I looked at her in awe. 

After regaining most of my composure I stepped away and picked up my bow. A mischievous smile played on my lips. 

"Call your target," I said with a bit of challenge in my voice. 

She returned my smile and we went back to our practice. 

* * *

Yamato carefully watched his friend's expression. It was completely unreadable. Witnessing the two girls share a kiss had apparently had a profound effect on Taichi. 

"Taichi?" 

No response. 

"Tai?" Yamato tried their childhood nickname. 

"Come with me, Yamato. We have some work to do." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I have had enough of my sister associating with that...that girl. We're going to help put a stop to it." 

"And how is that?" 

"My sister will do all the work for us, we just need to set it up. Hikari's competitive edge will be this union's undoing." 

Yamato uneasily followed his friend out of the house and down the road towards the market. Taichi's hate ran deep for Miyako's family. Now Yamato was going to see just how far he was going to go to keep Miyako and his sister apart. 

* * *

Miyako was needed at her house at midday, so our practice was cut short. I smiled at the memories of the kisses we shared. I had matched her shot for shot, and we both always claimed the same reward. 

I had gone into the house and was about to put my bow away when Taichi appeared in my doorway. 

"Hello Hikari." 

"Hello brother. How are you today?" 

"Fine. Just fine." 

A tense moment of silence passed between us. 

"I saw you practicing today in the field. And I must say I am disappointed." 

I gave him a confused look. 

"I saw you miss a couple of shots that even I could make." 

My eyes narrowed. My skills being compared to Taichi's is quite possibly one of the worst insults I have ever received. 

"Oh please. You know I am one of the best archers around." 

"Really? You wouldn't mind proving it then." 

"Not at all," I said as I grabbed my bow once more. "Choose your target." 

He smiled and I followed him to the courtyard. 

* * *

Yamato nervously stood outside the Inoue household. He had just knocked on the door. To his relief, Miyako answered. 

"Yamato?" she inquired. 

"Yes. Excuse me, but how did you know my name?" 

"Hikari has mentioned you before, and I see you often with Taichi." 

"Ah, of course." Yamato cleared his throat. "Hikari is the reason I am here." 

"Oh?" 

"Yes. She wanted me to come and get you. She said she has a surprise for you waiting in the field." 

Miyako's brow creased. "Really? She didn't mention anything about it to me before." 

"It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it? Come on, I'll walk you to where she wants you to wait." 

"All right. Just let me grab a shawl to protect myself from the sun." 

"No need, my dear. I have brought one for you." Yamato held out a brilliant blue fabric. 

Miyako smiled and accepted the offer. She wrapped the shawl around her head and neck. Yamato offered her his arm and they took off down the road. 

* * *

I stood there impatiently and Taichi scanned the horizon. 

"It cannot be that hard, dear brother, to select a target. What on earth are you waiting for?" 

Taichi didn't reply as he continued to watch. A moment later his eyes lit up. 

"Look out into the field, dear sister. Do you see the blue target out there?" 

I walked to the edge and peered out. I did see a blue object in the distance. It was incredibly far away, but not an impossible shot. 

"Yes, I see it." 

"Think you can hit it?" 

"Think? I know I can. 

Taichi stepped back and crossed his arms. "Prove it." 

I turned back to the target and began to mentally prepare myself to make the shot. 

* * *

Yamato led Miyako through the tall grass. He was constantly looking around. 

"Is there something wrong Yamato?" 

"How do you mean?" 

"You seem nervous. What's troubling you?" 

He shook his head. "It's nothing." 

They walked a few more feet before stopping. 

"Is this the place?" 

Yamato nodded. "Now you wait right here. It won't be long now." He then turned and ran back the way they had came. 

Miyako watched him leave. All she had to do now was wait. 

* * *

Hitting the target was going to require a bit of finesse. I couldn't hit it by aiming directly at it because the distance was too great. I therefore had to angle my shot just right. 

Taichi had a smug grin on his face. "Come now, sister. What could possibly be taking so long?" 

I ignored his attempts to distract me. I notched an arrow to the string and pulled it back. I then raised my bow to what I believed was the proper height. 

Taking a deep breath, I let the arrow fly. 

* * *

Miyako stared at the sky and saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and squinted, trying to discern what it might be. 

Her eyes went wide as she realized what it was. 

Her realization came a second too late as the arrow descended and imbedded itself deep in her chest. 

* * *

I watched my arrow fall back towards the earth and strike the target. To my surprise, the target toppled over. 

Then, to my horror, the target screamed. 

That wasn't just any scream either. That was the scream of my beloved. 

I was running as fast as I possibly could. I could hear my brother's laughter echoing in my ears. He had tricked me. That bastard tricked me into shooting the one I loved. 

The feud between our families had ended a long time ago, but apparently Taichi was not willing to let go of his hate. 

Faster and faster I ran. The grass had turned into a sea of little razors, tearing at my legs. That was the least of my concerns right now. 

Thought it took me only minutes to reach her, it felt like days. It seemed like every step closer I got, she was two steps further away. 

I fell to her side, tears in my eyes. I didn't want to believe it, but it was plain as day. My arrow had embedded itself near her heart. She was grimacing in pain. 

"No.......please no,........." 

Her eyes met mine. In them I saw a mixture of questioning and fear. 

"I'm sorry......Gods, I'm so sorry....." I felt hot tears streaming down my face. 

"Shhhh. I know you would never purposely hurt me." 

Her breathing was ragged and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. I wrapped my arms around her and held her as my body shook with sobs. I could feel her heart beat slowing. 

"Don't cry, my love. The Fates have decided it is my time to leave. I shall wait for you in the Elysian Fields." She paused trying to catch her breath. "May I ask one last thing before I go?" 

"Anything." 

"Send me off with a kiss?" 

I cupped her face with my hands and brought my mouth to hers. It was a soft kiss, one which was mingled with tears. 

I broke the kiss and stared at her as she smiled slightly. 

"I love you," I whispered. 

"I love you too," she replied as her eyelids fluttered closed. 

I laid her body back down on the ground as I wept for my broken heart and shattered soul. 

* * *

I left my life that day. I changed my name so now Hikari was dead to the world as well. And no, I did not take revenge upon my brother or his friend. That wouldn't bring her back, and I have killed enough all ready. 

I wandered throughout Greece until I finally settled in an obscure region of an outer province. My home now is small and modest. It did not take me long to move into it. 

Ever since that fateful day, I have never shot another arrow with my bow. Instead, it is mounted upon my wall, crossed with another bow the color of obsidian. 

I believe the Gods took pity on me and sketched Miyako's form in the sky. Every night I look up and see her, and am reminded of what I did. After unpacking what little I had brought with me from my former life, I stepped outside to watch the sunset, and to wait to catch a glimpse of my beloved. 

It wasn't long until I saw a young couple approach my gate. I motioned for them to approach. 

The young man cleared his throat. "We saw you moving in, and thought we'd come and introduce ourselves. We live right down the road. My name is Melitus and this is my wife, Aurora. And whom might you be and what is your trade?" 

"I'm a story teller." 

"Oh, and what do they call you?" 

I offered the two a sad smile as I replied. 

"Artemis. My name is Artemis."   


The End   


More Author's Notes: That was my first attempt at something like this as well as a shoujo-ai pairing. Questions? Comments? Concerns? That's it, I guess. Until next time.   
  


"To die completely, a person must not only forget, but be forgotten, and he who is not forgotten is not dead." - Samuel Butler   
  
  
  
  



End file.
